Communication networks such as the Internet's World Wide Web enable users to access information from data centers located around the globe. Information may be mirrored among a number of geographically diverse data centers to increase system redundancy and reduce network latency experienced by users of a communication network. However, transmission delays may be imposed on network communications by intermediate networking devices located along communication paths between users and remotely located data centers.